NUNCA ES TARDE
by stardeldestino15
Summary: Un día cualquiera Starfire encuentra a Robin besando a Raven, ella se decepciona porque a ella le contó lo que sentía por Robin, pero ella piensa que si son felices ella también, pero luego Robin se dará cuenta que su verdadero amor es Starfire, pero tal vez sea tarde.
1. DECEPCION

Hola este es una nueva historia espero que les guste mucho. . Espero que se a de su agrado y si te gusta fanfics así revisa mi otra historia PERSONA ESPECIAL. **STARDELDESTINO15.**

Trata sobre una decepción de Starfire al encontrar a robin besando a quien pensaba que era su amiga, ya que Raven sabia que a Starfire le gustaba Robin. Pararan acontecimientos que le rebelaran a robin que su único y verdadero amor es Starfire pero tal vez para ella sea tarde y el le demostrara lo contario.

**NUNCA ES TARDE**

**Capitulo 1: Decepción**

Era un día normal y Raven y Robin se encontraban en el lugar donde siempre se reunían todos los titanes. Últimamente ellos pasaban tiempo juntos a solas pero ninguno de los otros titanes se dio cuenta ya que ambos eran reservados y en eso se parecían. Por otro lado Starfire se encontraba contenta en su habitación ya que se sentía muy feliz por que se daba cuenta de que robin se fijaba mas en ella y esta dispuesta a declararle su amor y luego contarle todo a su amiga Raven, a quien le dio la confianza para contarle sus cosas.

-Raven…- murmuro Robin quien estaba muy cerca de sus labios

\- Robin esto esta mal… yo…- murmuro Raven y se le corto la palabra por un beso de de el

\- Raven yo te amo mucho y quiero estar contigo a pesar de lo que digan los demás – respondió

-Me siento muy feliz- dijo Starfire acercándose por el pasillo a donde se encontraba robin, pero al entrar silenciosamente para sorprenderlo se encontró con algo que nunca espero que pasaría. Justo en el momento en que llego al lugar donde se encontraba robin se sorprendió mucho al verlo a el besando a la persona a quien le conto todo sobre su amor hacia el y como la traiciono.

El lugar estaba lleno de pasión y decidió no ver mas porque se sentía decepcionada, pero se dio cuenta que ella no debía sentir nada ya que nunca le dijo su amor a el y si sus amigos eras felices ella también lo seria, así que decidió ¿sufrir? No ella se dijo así misma que no debía sentir ese sentimiento ya que no le dijo nada y si el no sentía nada por ella tampoco ya que la persona no le correspondía.

-Era por eso que me miraba o mas bien yo me equivoco no me miraba a mi si no a mi ¿amiga? Si ella aun es mi amiga y siempre lo será y aunque ella no me dijo nada de esto debió tener sus razones, no quiera hacerme sufrir, por eso lo hizo y aunque sea o no verdad si ella es feliz yo también lo seré- dijo Starfire con una lagrima en los ojos – así tenga que sufrir por ello… ella se merece ser feliz y... ¿yo? Yo acaso no me merezco ser feliz…!yo también quiero ser feliz ¡y si esa persona de la que me enamore no me corresponde en algún momento llegara no me importa ya mas bien debería estar feliz porque al fin Raven encontró a una persona a quien le va amar por siempre…- dijo cayendo en su cama por dolor.

¿Qué le sucedía? Acaso se niega a renunciar por la persona ala que amaba, pero si ella misma es capaz de hacer que su amiga sea feliz lo hará ya que ella los quiere mucho y daría su vida por ellos. A ella no le importara así sea que su vida o salida de los titanes dependa de ello.

-chicos si ustedes son feliz yo también lo seré- dijo Starfire- confíen en mi, yo los quiero mucho y no me interpondré en su relación.

CONTINUARA…

Bueno ¿Qué tal? Ustedes me calificaran si les gusto sigan leyendo gracias y no olviden que soy STARDELDESTINO15 y esperen el próximo capitulo. Gracias.

Afirmare que los jóvenes titanes no me pertenecen y que solo los uso en mis fis porque me gusta.


	2. FINGIR

Hola aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo de NUNCA ES TARDE, gracias a quienes lo leen.

**NUNCA ES TARDE**

**Capitulo 2: FINGIR**

Starfire decidió fingir, aunque a veces en el fondo sentía celos, pero eso no le importaba, durante esos días se distancio mucho de Raven y a la vez de Robin. También se dio cuenta de los celos de chico bestia al ver a Raven muy juntos.

Raven ¿estas segura que les quieres decir? – pregunto Robin quien estaba preocupado

Claro Robin si saben mejor así se darán cuenta de nuestra felicidad – dijo feliz Raven

Bueno… chicos- estaban todos reunidos en el living- tenemos algo muy importantes que decirles – dijo rojo robin

Sobre que amigos- dijo fingiendo una gran sonrisa Starfire

¿Estas muy feliz no?- le pregunto robin a starfire

¡Si! Demasiado y ustedes ¿que nos quieren decir?- dijo Starfire

Pues bueno… les quiero presentar a mi nueva novia- señalando a Raven y ella se sonrojo

¿Tu novia? – dijo sorprendido chico bestia

Guau se lo tenían bien guardados ¿desde cuando?- pregunto Cyborg

Que lindo el amor fluyo en los titanes, es perfecto… - dijo feliz star

¿No te molesta?- murmuro robin

De que hablas me fascina la idea al fin el amor- dijo la pelirroja toda hipócrita

Lo siento starfire, te lo iba a decir pero no sabia como ibas reaccionar- dijo Raven

Por eso te distanciaste, pero de que hablas más bien estaría feliz- dijo la pelirroja

¿Entonces no te importa ya?- pregunto Cyborg

De que hablas nunca me intereso ahora estoy tan contenta por ustedes- sonrió ella

No le interese nunca- pensó robin

Y tú chico bestia ¿que opinas de esto?- le pregunto star a chico bestia

Que parece muy bien- respondió el aun en shock

Que bueno que les parezca bien así nos han quitado un peso de encima- dijo el pelinegro

Bueno chicos me voy a descansar tengo sueño…- bostezó la pelirroja y se fue

Claro si yo también me voy- dijo sufriendo chico bestia y se fue

Bueno chicos disfruten, la noche es larga- dijo burlándose Cyborg al saber que chico bestia estaba aun escuchando y sabiendo que debía apoyarlo mas que nunca por esta decepción

Viste robin no todo salió mal – dijo Raven abrazándolo a robin

Si tuviste razón pero… - pensando en starfire- nada olvídalo

Claro mejor vámonos adormir juntos como siempre- le sonrió rae a robin

Si, como todas las noches, junto a ti anda te espero en mi habitación- dijo el pelinegro

Desde hace poco tiempo que ello dormían juntos. Pero esa noche fue diferente ya que robin se la paso pensando en porque starfire dijo lo que dijo ¿acaso no le importo nunca? O solo lo hizo por hacerle pensar en especial a el que ya no sentía nada por el.

Buenas noches Raven, que duermas muy bien- dijo robin tapándola a Raven con la manta

Buenas noches. Le respondió ella con un beso y se durmió.

¿Nunca le guste?- pensaba robin- acaso no soy lindo atractivo para ella, pero cuando la bese yo sentí algo especial y se que ella igual…- pensó durmiéndose.

(En la habitación de Starfire)

Soy una tonta… eh sido hipócrita, nunca antes lo había hecho, me siento ensuciada por algo…y no se que hacer ¿debo seguir? O ¿debo irme?- se lamentaba starfire.

Debo luchar yo soy muy fuerte y aun puedo el ya me perdió y debo rehacer mi vida con alguien que me valore y me quiera…- dijo con una lagrima en los ojos pero aun fuerte.

Ella estaba segura de lo que hacia y así tuviera que buscar lo haría, porque siempre tuvo pretendientes como Aqualap (no se si se escriba así XD) y otros. Pero haría todo lo posible para recuperar su felicidad.

CONTINUARA…

Bueno ¿Qué tal? Ustedes me calificaran si les gusto sigan leyendo gracias y no olviden que soy STARDELDESTINO15 y esperen el próximo capitulo. Muchas Gracias.

Afirmare que los jóvenes titanes no me pertenecen y que solo los uso en mis fis porque me gusta y me encantan (Y).


	3. ¿ME ESTAS EVITANDO?

Hola aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo de NUNCA ES TARDE, gracias a quienes lo leen y lamento haberme tardado tanto pero estaba súper ocupada en exámenes bimestrales y no pude. Pero para los que si me esperaron aquí esta su recompensa.

**NUNCA ES TARDE**

**Capitulo 3: ¿ME ESTAS EVITANDO?**

Ya ha pasado una semana desde que Robin les dijo a todos los titanes sobre su relación con Raven. Por otro lado starfire se siente muy mal al ser hipócrita y fingir ante Raven, mas aun cuando ella le pide consejos para que salga con Robin, Starfire le ayuda de mala gana pero no quiere que Raven se de cuenta de que ella lo hace por no quedar mal. Últimamente Raven se ha dado cuenta que cuando ella para con Robin, starfire sale de ahí o los dejas solos. No sabe si es porque les quiere dar privacidad o es porque a su mejor amiga le incomoda que este con Robin. Starfire esta pensando en retirarse de los titanes, pero sabe que si lo hace ellos van a sospechar de la incomodidad que tiene cuando Robin y Raven están juntos a si que piensa que después de un buen tiempo seria un buen momento para irse así todos pensarían que no es por eso y seria por algún motivo personal como irse a su planeta, pero ella tendría que pensar en algo convincente para que la dejen ir ya que seguramente ellos la persuadirían a ella haciendo que ella no se valla, pero ese no era impedimento para que ella disfrutara algunas veces del ocaso de la azotea deslumbrando los crepúsculos del cielo, pero que pasaría cuando de repente llegue el, el motivo de que ella este así.

-¡Que lindo es el cielo! – suspiraba starfire, pero sintió que alguien venia y ese era el

-Hola- dijo Robin feliz al ver a starfire ya que últimamente sentía que lo estaba evitando y eso no le gustaba nada ya que ellos eran muy buenos amigos y el no quería perder su amistad. Robin si se dio cuenta de que se había apartado de sus amigos.

-Hola- dijo dándole una sonrisa sincera ya que ella también le alegro mucho verlo a el pero se dio cuenta que no estaba haciendo lo correcto.

-¿Y como has estado?- pregunto el pelinegro, pero vio que ella se iba.

-Ya me iba amigo robin así que puedes quedarte a disfrutar tu solo- dijo normal ella.

Pero… ¿me estas evitando?- pregunto el- si eso estas haciendo pero si fuiste tu quien dijo que no te interese nunca- dijo reprochándole el-

Robin porque mejor no solo te vas con tu novia y dejas de decir estupideces- le respondió ella enojada- me voy- dijo fría ella-

-claro huye siempre lo has hecho no te atreves a decir lo que sientes por mi que hasta me estas evitando- dijo Robin enojado y yéndose también.

-ahora ¿Quién es el que huye?- dijo como burlándose de el y se fue a su habitación.

¿Quién se cree que es? Yo no lo estoy evitando…- dijo ella y seguido se puso a pensar- si lo estoy haciendo… lo lamento Robin yo te amo- dijo cayéndole una lagrima en los ojos- pero…

(En la habitación de robin)

…-pensaba el y se dio cuenta que estaba botando una lagrima en el ojo opuesto en que también lo hizo starfire, pero como dicen que si tu botas una lagrima en el ojo derecho (creo okay) tu alma gemela esta llorando.

¿Qué me pasa?- no lo puedo creer yo estoy llorando- dijo no creyéndose a si mismo- porque por starfire, no… no puedo yo amo a Raven o ¿no?- dijo pero pensó en mejor quitarse eso pensamientos malos de la cabeza.

(Regresando a la habitación de starfire)

No lo puedo creer, pero yo amo a Robin y no puedo negarlo- se dijo a si misma

¿Qué pasara mas adelante? Acaso starfire ya no podrá mas y no se resistirá a la tentación que querer besar eso labios de robin y sentir su calor, sus besos, sus abrazos, pero ella le podrá hacer eso a su mejor amiga Raven, pero y chico bestia acaso le dirá sus sentimientos a Raven y ella lo aceptara o solo lo dejara así y no se dejara rendir para que nadie le quiete su amor por robin.

CONTINUARA…

Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, y creo que son muy cortos pero no estoy acostumbrada a escribir mucho y además mis ojos me cansan, subiré el próximo capitulo pronto y muchas gracias a quienes leen mis fanfics. Recuerden que soy Stardeldestino15 y seguiré diciendo que los jóvenes titanes no me pertenecen.

En el próximo capitulo Declaraciones, por parte de chico bestia a Raven y de Starfire a robin.


	4. DECLARACIONES

Hola aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo de **NUNCA ES TARDE,** gracias a quienes lo leen y lamento haberme tardado pero como dice el titulo nunca es tarde (okay) Pero para los que si me esperaron sigan leyendo no se olviden de mi.

**NUNCA ES TARDE**

**Capitulo 3: DECLARACIONES**

No solo Starfire ha sido afectada por la nueva relación entre Robin y Raven, si no que había alguien que tenia sentimientos por Raven, ese alguien era Chico Bestia, él se estaba muriendo por dentro al igual que Starfire y tenia roto el corazón ya que siempre le gusto Raven, pero ahora ya no le importaba nada, quería recuperarla, recuperar a su Raven, la chica la cual hacia que el se mantuviera en Los Jóvenes Titanes, sino no fuera por ella él ya se habría ido, pero ella era el motivo, el único motivo, tal vez estaría equivocado, tal vez en realidad en un destino ella no seria la persona indicada, pero él mismo quería comprobarlo, quería demostrarle todo lo que siente y que no se rendiría así de fácil.

-Raven…- dijo tocando la puerta Chico Bestia- ¿estas ahí?- preguntó

-sí- dijo fría abriendo solo una parte de la puerta y mostrando su piel pálida- ¿Qué quieres Chico Bestia?- preguntó

-yo…- dijo muy despacio

-pues veo que no quieres nada, así que mejor vete- dijo de nuevo

\- no…, por favor vine a hablar sobre nosotros…- dijo decidido al fin

-¿nosotros?- preguntó

-sí… nosotros Raven- dijo tratando de entrar pero ella se lo impidió-

-yo no tengo nada de que hablar contigo, tengo enamorado y lo amo- dijo ella

\- pero yo también estoy enamorado de ti – dijo Chico Bestia

\- ¡basta! Te pueden escuchar y si robin lo hiciera… lo que me pregunto es porque no lo dijiste antes y si así fuera ya es tarde…- dijo Raven cerrando la puerta.

-¡Raven! Por favor- dijo él – por favor…- volvió a rogar y se sentó al lado de la puerta esperando que ella le abriera.

\- ¡dije que te fueras!- dijo por ultima vez y de ahí hubo silencio por un rato.

-No, no puedo permitir que con mis actitudes, pueda yo arruinar esta mañana que de otro modo podría ser hermosa, pues tú con tu mirada logras encender poner luz al día, iluminándolo y llenarlo de suaves y agradables colores- dijo Chico Bestia triste- cada mañana pienso en que hay una nueva oportunidad y estando a tu lado todo me parce posible, conocerte hizo que de ti me vuelva dependiente; cada día y cada momento necesito saber que estás bien, sin nada que te falte, para así yo poder seguir con las cosas de mi vida. Necesito y así, de esa manera, proteger este amor contra todo. Es un amor que nunca morirá, tan sólo deseo ser esa sombra que no se aleja de ti aunque corras al fin del mundo, porque hasta ahí mismo me tendrás. Si supieras como sueño con un nuevo mañana junto a ti Raven, como deseo que tú y yo estemos juntos por siempre…- dijo suspirando lo último.

-¡Cómo quisiera decirte que te amo y escucharte decirme que me amas! ¡Cuánto quisiera escuchar como me llamas a pesar de que nuestras distancias Raven! No sabes cuantas noches eh pensando y suspirado por ti, que hasta se me hacen interminables contarlas, unas letras y una tímida oración antes de poder concluir un día más en esta larga ausencia que aún he de afrontar hasta poder encadenar mi destino al tuyo, cuando ya te tenga a mi lado y no haya más que esperar, pero es más dulce tenerte en mis pensamientos y en todos los momentos junto con todas las misiones que hemos realizado en equipo.- dijo inspirado Chico Bestia, Raven estaba escuchando lo que él sentía y se le estremecía el corazón.

-aún sigo aquí, solo, acompañado por tu pensamiento y por tu misma presencia que vive en mi mente, en mi corazón, en mi vida que la alegras mucho. Eres mi meta, esta es mi lucha y ganarte es mi premio: ganarme el derecho de vivir junto a ti.- dijo ya rindiéndose pensando que todo lo que había dicho fue en vano y caminando lento para irse.

-¿Y es así como te rindes tan fácil?- dijo Raven saliendo y dando la cara

-¿Raven? ¿Acaso, escuchaste todo lo que dije?- dijo muy sorprendido-

-como no escucharlo si estabas aquí frente a mi cuarto, pero yo…- fue interrumpida por algo, un beso de Chico Bestia, el cual no puedo resistirse y lo recibió con mucha pasión.

-Raven yo te amo y lo que siento por ti nunca se va a ir- dijo él

\- yo… creo que también, tus palabras fueron muy profundas y…- dijo Raven

-¿y…?- dijo emocionado Chico Bestia

-pero ¿y Robin?- dijo bajando la cabeza pensando que lo que había hecho estaba mal, le había dado un beso a alguien quien no era su enamorado.

-no me importa si tenga que pelear esta es mi lucha y mi premio es vivir por siempre junto a ti- dijo él- pero si no quieres hacerlo…- dijo decepcionado y luego recibió un beso que jamás pensaría que ella le daría.

-yo también siento lo mismo por ti y ya no me importa nada más que estar a tu lado- dijo ella.-

-pues entonces hagámoslo- dijo él y ambos se acercaron y se dieron un muy tierno beso.

(Espiando detrás de la pared)

-pero miren que vueltas que da la vida- dijo suspirando Starfire- desearía tener la misma suerte- dijo llorando- yo también te amo así Robin.- dijo sin darse cuenta que alguien estaba detrás de ella había alguien que estaba viendo lo mismo que ella vio.

-yo también siento lo mismo por ti…- dijo una voz la cual hay mismo la escucho Starfire sintió un latido muy fuerte en su corazón.

CONTINUARA…

Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, subiré el próximo capitulo pronto, en serio se los juro tal vez en un mes, ¡no! claro que lo subiré, ya me llego la inspiración. Pero ¿Quién será esa persona? Creo que ustedes ya saben.

Eh pensado en hacer unos cuantos capítulos mas para que se acabe y comenzar a escribir mas ya que tengo diferentes ideas, a pesar de mi edad, 14 años por cierto, en mi cabeza hay bastante cosas de las cuales me gustaría escribir hasta tengo ya una mitad de una novela terminada que esta inspirada en los jóvenes titanes, pero que están con otros nombres, lo cual lo hice así por temor al que dirán, que piensen que soy rara y que en mi cabeza hay fantasías, pero yo se que algún día se cumplirán, yo espero en realidad que algún día cuando muera despierte en un nuevo mundo donde nada sea imposibles, en fin me di cuenta que no importa a veces los comentarios de los demás, si no o que yo pienso, pero ahora ya nadie lo toma así. En realidad no se porque les cuento esto, pero creo que es una manera de expresar lo que siento y creo que lo hago también porque ustedes no me conocen y no saben donde encontrarme, a menos que sean ¡espías! Eso cambiaria todo, bueno de todos modos gracias por leer y perdón si me demore (tal vez esto no lo hayan leído).


	5. LO ADMITO TE AMO

**NUNCA ES TARDE**

**Capitulo 5: Lo admito te amo**

(Espiando detrás de la pared)

-pero miren que vueltas que da la vida- dijo suspirando Starfire- desearía tener la misma suerte- dijo llorando- yo también te amo así Robin.- dijo sin darse cuenta que alguien estaba detrás de ella había alguien que estaba viendo lo mismo que ella vio.

-yo también siento lo mismo por ti…- dijo una voz la cual hay mismo la escucho Starfire sintió un latido muy fuerte en su corazón.

…

-¡¿Robin?!- dijo muy sorprendida Starfire al verlo detrás de ella-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto ella nerviosa

-lo mismo que haces tu aquí, estaba viendo eso- dijo el señalando a Raven y Chico Bestia-

-lo siento por ti- dijo ella

-supongo que esta bien- dijo el petirrojo

-si tu lo dices- dijo la pelirroja limpiándose sus lagrimas disimuladamente-

-deja que yo te los limpie- dijo Robin acercándose a ella y limpiándole sus ojos delicadamente ocasionando un leve sonrojo

-bueno yo ya me voy- dijo ella ya que sabia que si seguía ahí no podría mas-

-espera…- dijo el agarrándole la mano

-dime…- dijo ella nerviosa

-¿llorabas por mi?- pregunto el

-… no se me metió algo al ojo…- dijo Starfire

-pues por lo que escuche de tus labios no es por eso- dijo riendo un poco

-¿Qué escuchaste?- pregunto ella nerviosa

-no mucho- dijo el y vio la cara de alivio de ella- bueno creo que todo- dijo el y vio como ella se sonrojaba y se rio-

-¿Todo?- dijo ella mirando al piso

-si todo- afirmo el de nuevo- ¿en verdad me amas…?- pregunto el un poco nervioso

-pues…- dijo Starfire y luego se armo de valor- si lo admito te amo- dijo ella pero ya no se puso nerviosa- pero da igual ¿no?- dijo dando una sonrisa irónica.-

-¿porque nunca me lo dijiste?- pregunto el

-no creí que fuera importante además tu estabas ocupado ahí encerrado en tu habitación con tu obsesión por el crimen- dijo ella burlonamente

-pero te das cuenta que si lo hubieras dicho todo hubiera sido diferente-dijo Robin

-no lo se, pero por algo no lo hice- dijo Starfire- bueno adiós- dijo ella caminando hacia su habitación

-espera- dijo el agarrándole el brazo y atrayéndolo hacia el, la agarro un poco fuerte de su cintura y le dio un beso-

-¿Qué hiciste?- pregunto ella sonrojada

-lo que mi corazón me dijo que haga- dijo el mirándola a los ojos

-esto esta mal- dijo ella soltándose de el

-¿Por qué?- pregunto el

-tu aun tienes enamorada y no deberías besar a personas sin su consentimiento-dijo Starfire cruzando los brazos-

-pues ahora creo que ya no tengo porque…- dijo el mirando de nuevo para donde estaban Raven y Chico Bestia-

-te pusieron los cuernos-dijo la pelirroja riendo

-muy graciosa- dijo Robin

-pero enserio no me vuelvas a besar- dijo ella un poco molesta

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Robin- se noto que te gusto-dijo el riendo

-oye…-dijo ella sonrojada-adiós-dijo ella molesta

-espera no hemos hablado de nosotros-dijo el siguiéndola

-¿Cuál nosotros?-pregunto ella viendo como el la seguía

-pues sabes ahora también te amo-dijo el acercándose mas a ella

-Robin no juegues conmigo -dijo ella

-no es ningún juego- dijo el- ¿que tiene de malo amar a mi mejor amiga?-pregunto el

-entonces no es amor, es cariño-dijo ella abriendo la puerta de su habitación

-¿puedo pasar?-pregunto el

-no es mi habitación no la tuya-dijo ella cerrándole la puerta en la cara

-Starfire puedes ocultarte pero yo siempre volveré- dijo el regresando para hablar con Raven.

(Luego de un rato en el living)

Robin tuvo que esperar que los nuevos tortolos se separen para poder hablar con Raven a solas.

-Raven…-murmuro el acercándose a ella-

-Robin- dijo Raven sorprendida- ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto ella nerviosa

-vine a hablar contigo- dijo

-¿sobre que?-pregunto ella muy nerviosa

-pues…-murmuró Robin- bien seré directo, te vi hace rato con Chico Bestia y escuche casi todo, así que terminamos.-dijo el fríamente- ¿estas de acuerdo?-pregunto y vio como ella asintió- bien así tu serás feliz con el y yo con la persona que en verdad me ama y tu también, suerte- dijo el llendo a su habitación.-

Raven se quedo muda y no sabia que decir, luego le dio alegría ya que podía ser muy feliz con la persona a quien amaba. Por otro lado Robin se dio cuenta de que Starfire siempre estuvo ahí con el, en las buenas y en las malas, pero ¿el en verdad la ama?

CONTINUARA…


	6. Deja de besarme

**NUNCA ES TARDE**

**Capítulo 6: Deja de besarme**

Luego de la vergonzosa escena de haber besado a Robin, Starfire se sentía extraña, no esperaba que el hiciera eso y no sabía si él hablaba enserio cuando dijo que también la amaba, ella piensa que solo es cariño, y quiere seguir en su posición de seguir siendo solo tu amiga.

Toc -Toc

-¿Quién?- pregunto Starfire abriendo la puerta de su habitación

-soy yo- dijo Robin tratando de entrar pero inmediatamente ella le cerró la puerta por segunda vez en la cara-

-estoy ocupada- dijo Star

-¿sabes que es de mala educación cerrarle la puerta a tu amigo? ¿O a la persona que amas?- pregunto el

-¿a qué te refieres con eso?- dijo muy molesta Starfire saliendo para enfrentarlo

-sabes que es cierto- dijo el agarrándola de la cintura

-¿Qué haces? No te acerques- dijo ella intentando soltarse

-Ya te eh dicho una vez- hago lo que me pide el corazón- dijo besándola

-y yo te eh dicho que dejes de besarme- dijo zafándose de él y bajando al living-

-Starfire, espera-dijo el yendo tras ella

-déjame en paz, no sé qué quieres de mí, ve con tu novia infiel- dijo ella

-ya no es mi novia, ahora creo que está muy feliz con su nuevo novio- dijo Robin fríamente

\- eso no me interesa- dijo ella bajando por las escaleras-

-si te interesa- dijo el peinándose el cabello- si no te interesara no dijeras nada-

-bueno deberías saber que los amigos se preocupan por sus amigos, somos un equipo todos nos preocupamos por todos- dijo ella dirigiéndose a la cocina

-si como digas- dijo el

-¿no tienes nada más que hacer que seguirme?- pregunto Starfire

-creo que no- dijo el

-pues has algo más productivo y pierde tu tiempo en otra cosa- dijo ella molesta

-te parece que pierdo mi tiempo contigo- pregunto el mirándola a los ojos

-me parece que solo quieres jugar un rato conmigo ya que estas dolido debido a que tu ex novia te fue infiel- dijo ella

-mi ex novia es tu amiga- dijo el

-como sea- dijo ella abriendo el refrigerador

-¿estas segura?- pregunto el agarrándola de nuevo por la cintura y robándole otro beso

-Robin si no me dejas de besar tendré que tomar otro tipo de medidas drásticas- dijo ella molesta limpiándose los labios

-¿Cómo cuáles?- dijo el

-me alejare de ti- dijo ella

-¿y si no te lo permito?- pregunto el

-Pues…- dijo ella nerviosa- me iré con mi nuevo novio- dijo molesta

-espera… ¿tienes novio?- pregunto el

-si…- respondió ella

-no te creo- dijo dándole un beso-

-Déjame por favor- rogo ella-

-no puedo… la verdad es que te amo… y no dejo de pensar en ti… cuando ayer escuche que me amabas, me sentí especial, no te niegues, tú me amas, yo te amo ¿Qué más deseas?- pregunto el

-ya esta tarde, nunca pude conseguir lo que quise-dijo ella seriamente- siempre te quise a ti, pero es demasiado tarde, no fui capaz de confesarte lo que siento por ti, es mejor así- dijo ella zafándose de el

-Nunca es tarde cuando se trata de decir los sentimientos que uno tiene- dijo el- pero veo que no lo entiendes- dijo yéndose

Al escuchar eso ella no espero más para ir tras él, agarrarlo del brazo, y darle un tierno beso que hablaron en lugar de palabras.

-te amo…- dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos

-yo también te amo pequeña- dijo el agarrándola del rostro y dándole otro beso- deberías aprender, nunca es tarde para nada, si no sale como esperabas, te puedes quedar con la satisfacción de que lo dijiste y de que no lo quedaste en silencio- dijo el dándole muchos besos mas

FIN


End file.
